


Drippin

by jaechanwin



Series: WATERSPORTS STORIES [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinky Shit, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Play, Piss Play, Piss kink, Puppy Play, Sex, Smut, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Watersports, bottom Chenle, pee kink, pee play, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Here Chenle was covered and licking piss up like a dog yet Jungwoo loved it.





	Drippin

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This series isn’t dead at all.

When they weren’t at home Chenle was this cute innocent teenage boy. To his members, to his fans, and to everyone who saw him. He was sweet with his dolphin like laugh and just amazingly adorable.

But at home he was nothing but Jungwoo’s pet. For him to control and play with as if he was a dog. And in a way he was. A pet dog. So now here he was performing Boom on stage and with his bladder killing him but he had used all his bathroom privileges.

When they were done performing they rushed back stage and Chenle rushed to the bathroom. He couldn’t hold it anymore. “Where are you going?” Renjun asked as they were set to go on again. “Bathroom!” Chenle says running past NCT Dream and 127.

They wait for Chenle before heading on stage again to perform Boom. Then they perform Black on Black, Take Off, Superhuman, and Boss. Pretty soon they’re bowing and heading off the stage to go home.

Sicheng and Chenle were room mates but they switched so now Chenle was roommates with Jungwoo and Sicheng with Yukhei. When they got into the room Chenle knew he was in trouble. Jungwoo’s face has went from cute to angry in only two seconds flat.

”I couldn’t hold it master. I didn’t want to wet myself on stage.” Chenle pouts. Jungwoo grips his jaw hardly. “Then maybe you should’ve asked me you dog.” Jungwoo says slapping him and Chenle whimpers/moans.

”I would have told you yeah because I don’t want anyone to see you wetting yourself other than me but you went behind my back. Such a naughty dog.” Jungwoo says.

Chenle whimpers again as Jungwoo begins to undress. “You know come to think of it my bladder is really full right now.” Jungwoo says and Chenle looks up at him eyes blown wide with tears.

”M-May I ask a question Master?” Chenle says voice low and eyes trained on the ground. “Ask.” Jungwoo says simply. “A-Are you going to piss on me?” Chenle asks and Jungwoo hums. “Should I?” He asks.

”Y-Yes Master. I was a bad boy so you should piss on me instead of in me today.” Chenle says and he sighs in relief when he hears pants dropping to the floor. “Get up!” Jungwoo says his voice a bit soft and Chenle watches as he places a few towels down.

Chenle sits on them and comes face to face with Jungwoo’s cock. “You filthy little dog. You’d love for me to piss on you wouldn’t you?” Jungwoo asks and Chenle nods crying. “Yes master.” Chenle whines.

”I’m a dirty dog right master?” Chenle asks and Jungwoo nods. “Yeah baby. My dirty little dog.” Jungwoo says stroking Chenle’s hair before gripping it to face him. “Hold still.” Jungwoo says and Chenle nods as Jungwoo moves back.

He takes his cock in his hand aiming it towards Chenle’s face and Chenle opens his mouth as Jungwoo starts pissing. “Close your damn mouth.” Jungwoo says and it’s an order not a option so Chenle does.

Jungwoo’s piss is on his face, in his hair, in his clothes, on the towels, on the floor, and shit Chenle wonders. Just how full was Jungwoo’s bladder.

When Jungwoo has finished relieving himself on Chenle said male whines from the floor. “Looks Like master made a mess doggie.” Jungwoo says jutting his lip out in a pout. “Should I drink it up.” Chenle asks and Jungwoo nods.

So here Chenle is covered in piss and licking it up like a dog yet Jungwoo loves it. Jungwoo smiles and watches Chenle before pulling him up from the floor. “You wanna cum dog? Swallow masters cum first.” Jungwoo says.

Chenle moves from the floor eagerly gripping Jungwoo’s cock in his hand. “I can have Master’s cum too?” Chenle asks and Jungwoo wonders if this is a reward more than a punishment. But to be honest Chenle will take any punishment as a reward.

So he nods.

Chenle Take Jungwoo into his mouth easily as he’s done this too many times already. Jungwoo lets out a long drawn out moan as Chenle deep throats him. “That’s is doggie. Master is close.” Jungwoo says.

Chenle keeps going until Jungwoo cums down his throat. He swallows it all and then sits on his knees and waits for Jungwoo’s instructions. Jungwoo takes Chenle’s leaking cock into his hand and begins to stroke it fast and hard because the piss is started to smell and he wants Chenle to brush his teeth and bath before they cuddle.

Chenle cums quickly and Jungwoo lets him cum all over his hand and the floor. Chenle looks wrecked as Jungwoo begins to clean up. He finally stands on wobbly legs before trying to help as well. 

“I’ve got this baby go take a bath.”


End file.
